ARA Drummond (P-31)
|Ship namesake=Cape of Good Hope |Ship class=D'Estienne d'Orves class Aviso |Ship ordered=February 1976 |Ship builder=Lorient, France |Ship laid down=12 March 1976 |Ship launched=5 March 1977 |Ship christened=SAS Good Hope |Ship out of service=17 November 1977 |Ship fate=Delivery blocked by UNSCR 418 during sea trials in France }} |module2= |Ship namesake=Francisco Drummond |Ship ordered=1978 |Ship purchased= |Ship commissioned=9 November 1978 |Ship operator= |Ship in service=9 November 1978 |Ship renamed=ARA Drummond |Ship fate=active service as of 2010 |Ship homeport=Mar del Plata }} |module3= |Ship length = |Ship beam = |Ship draught = |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2× SEMT Pielstick 12 PC 2.2 V400 diesels, 2× CP propellers |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship endurance=15 days |Ship complement=5 officers, 79 enlisted, 95 berths |Ship sensors= Thales DRBV 51A air/surface search Thales DRBC-32E fire control Consilium Selesmar NavBat Thales Diodon hull MF sonar |Ship EW = Thales DR 2000 S3 Thales Alligator 51 jammer 2× 18 Corvus decoys |Ship armament =4× MM38 Exocet anti-ship missiles 1× 100 mm/55 Mod.1968 dual purpose gun 1× twin Bofors 40 mm L/70 AA guns 2× 20 mm Oerlikon AA guns 2× .50cal Colt M2 machine guns 2× triple 324 mm ILAS-3 tubes (WASS A-244S torpedoes) |Ship aircraft = none |Ship aircraft facilities=small pad for VERTREP }} }} ARA Drummond (P-31) is the lead ship of the Drummond class of three corvettes of the Argentine Navy. She is the second vessel to be named after Navy Sgt Francisco Drummond. She is currently based at Mar del Plata and conducts fishery patrol duties in the Argentine Exclusive Economic Zone, where she has captured several trawlers in recent years.Incendian y hunden un pesquero para evitar su captura According to reports in November 2012 the Drummond class "hardly sail because of lack of resources for operational expenses". Service history Drummond was built in 1977 in France for the South African Navy to be named SAS Good Hope but was embargoed at the last minute by United Nations Security Council Resolution 418 over apartheid. It was sold to Argentina instead and delivered on 9 November 1978. She carried the pennant number P-1 until the introduction of the Espora class corvettes in 1985 when she became P-31. In 1982 she served with her sister ships in the Falklands War ( ). On 7 October 1983, during a live fire exercise, sunk the old destroyer ''Almirante Domecq Garcia'' with a MM38 Exocet missile.Comprehensive Argentine Navy list On 1994, from her temporary base at Roosevelt Roads Naval Station, she participated on the blockade of Haiti during Operation Uphold Democracy.[http://www1.tau.ac.il/eial/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=504&Itemid=216 con el propósito de asegurar el cumplimiento del embargo comercial, dispuesto por el Consejo de Seguridad, por medio de las corbetas ARA Grandville, ARA Guerrico y ARA Drummond.] She had also served as support ship of the Buenos Aires-Rio de Janeiro tall ships races. HMS York incident On 25 February 2010 the British tabloid The Sun reported that the Drummond had been intercepted and shepherded away by the Royal Navy destroyer [[HMS York (D98)|HMS York]] in the vicinity of the Falklands Islands. The story was published in the middle of a diplomatic dispute between the United Kingdom and Argentina about oil drilling, escalating the crisis as the "first head-to-head of the Falklands row".Navy sends Argie warships packing The British Ministry of Defence quickly issued a denial. A spokesman said the incident had occurred a month earlier, before the oil dispute began; both ships were in the same zone in international waters during rough weather at night, and, after a friendly dialogue by radio, each had continued on its own exercise.Londres desmiente información sobre la interceptación de un barco argentinoUK MoD: Radio communication in the FalklandsReino Unido nega ter interceptado navio argentino nas MalvinasFalklands: UK MOD denies naval incident with Argentine vessel References Portions based on a translation from Spanish Wikipedia. Further reading * Guia de los buques de la Armada Argentina 2005-2006. Ignacio Amendolara Bourdette, ISBN 987-43-9400-5, Editor n/a. (Spanish/English text) External links * official site Category:Drummond-class corvettes Category:Ships built in France Category:1978 ships Category:Active corvettes of Argentina